ELDER SCROLLS V: SKYRIM- DAWN OF A NEW ERA
by december.winters
Summary: The Journey of Hadrian Brave-Heart is not over, for one quest will dictate the fate of Tamriel forever Along his friends, his family, his allies and most importantly his power inherited by the God of Time. The Dragonborn, shall join one side and fight the other. The Imperial Legion, or The Stormcloaks. One decision shall dictate the fate of all (Part 1)


**ELDER SCROLLS V: SKYRIM**

 **RISE OF A NEW ERA**

 _Hello ladies and gentlemen, this is my first fanfic. But I'll just start right off the bat….._

 _Warning: there will be some changes to the story, but most of the storyline will be intact._

 _ **PROLOUGE AND INTRODUCTION**_

 _ **Backstory:**_

 **Year 200 4E**

 **Morning's Star, 1** **st** **of Morndas** **was the day that all Tamriel must remember, a day that many have feared and cowered. An ancient enemy had come to destroy and conquer, an ancient evil that so many feared and fought. The dragon, Alduin The World-Eater has returned to Tamriel to rule over man and mer**

 **But alas, his plans for world domination was beginning to crumble because of one warrior, a legendary hero, who was prophesied to slay the great World-Eater, and to save Tamriel from total destruction, his name is Dovahkiin in the dragon's tongue but to man his name is Dragonborn, the child of Akatosh, God of Time.**

 **Hadrian Brave-Heart, the prophesied warrior arrived in the ancient land of Skyrim, in the wrong place and in the wrong time. Skyrim was suffering in a bloody civil war, two faction groups: The Professional Imperial Legion, who fought for peace and order, but weakened from the Great War, and the Renegade Stormcloaks, led by an ex-legionnaire and Jarl, Ulfric Stormcloak who fought for Skyrim's independence and it's free worship of Talos, a Dragonborn of the third era, whom many Nords believed to have ascended to godhood. This civil war tore Skyrim apart, and left many blood spilt in the once great beautiful land**

 **Hadrian, after many trials then faced battle with Alduin in Sovngarde, along with the spirits of the Ancient Nord Heroes, together they fought and Hadrian, stroke the final blow, Alduin, the firstborn of Akatosh, has fallen and his soul has been taken by Hadrian, giving him enormous power and knowledge of new words, but his story is not over yet….**

 **Another threat arises, coming from the Island of Solesthiem, Hadrian heard about the first dragonborn, Mirrak. Mirrak was a loyal follower to Hermaeus Mora, until he decides to betray him. Mirrak attempts to escape Mora's plane of Oblivion, Apocrypha. But Hadrian stops him from escaping, but Hadrian, believes that Mirrak can be a threat but also a great ally and the fact that he's blinded by power because of Mora's influence, he rescues Mirrak from Mora's hands, disdaining the Daedric Lord, and using his magic in cleansing of Mirrak's corrupt power, Mirrak was now removed from Hermaeus Mora's influence, also realizing his error of his ways, Mirrak thanks the Dragonborn for saving him and now resides at Mount Hrothgar to learn the way of the voice.**

 **Then Hadrian went to Fort Dawnguard, to inquire about the vampire attacks. Isran, the leader of the Dawnguard tells to Hadrian about a place called Dimhollow Crypt, Hadrian found a female vampire named Serana and was in possession of an Elder Scroll, and tells him to take her to Castle Volkihar where her father Lord Harkon resides, Lord Harkon was grateful for Hadrian's return for Serana, and awards him to become one of them, A vampire lord. Hadrian accepted, his reasons was to spy the Volkihar Clan and to find what are their plans. After finding a Moth Priest so that he could read Serana's Elder Scroll, and tells about the weapon called Auri-El's Bow, then he and Serana then journey to the Soul Cairn to find Valerica, Serana's Mother to obtain her Elder Scroll, then they read the three Elder Scrolls in the ancient Ancestor Glade, then realizing that they need Auri-El's Bow from the Forgotten Vale, in which Knight-Paladin Gelebor, one of the last surviving Snow Elves is willing to help if they kill his brother, Arch-Curate Vynthur. After obtaining the weapon, they both went to Castle Volkihar to stop Harkon from completing the prophecy in blanketing Tamriel with eternal darkness. After killing Harkon, Serana, having romantic feelings with Hadrian confessed that she loved him, in turn Hadrian also loved Serana and confessed his love for her. Valerica knows this and wanted Serana to live her own life, even accepting Hadrian to be her son-in-law, she even decided that they are to sever all ties to Molag Bal and cure themselves from their vampirism, in which Gelebor, helps them. Now Serana and Valerica even Hadrian were now cured of their vampirism, felt for a long time the feeling to be alive, the one most affected were Serana and Valerica in which they have felt the first time in a long time the concept of mortality. Hadrian and Serana were married in the Temple of Mara in Riften, in that day also was the day of the Wedding of Vittoria Vici and Aesgir Snow-Shod. The Journey of the Dragonborn was not over just yet….**

 **The Civil War has continued on and the Dragonborn realizes that this war needs to be stopped, but in order to do that was to join a side**

 **Hadrian has no love for the Thalmor, for they have killed his older brother in the Great War, But Hadrian was loyal to the Empire and that he understood why they banned Talos worship. But he also sympathized the Stormcloak Rebels cause they fought for their ways and culture, but they were being led by a leader that only wanted the throne of Skyrim for himself, which Hadrian despised. But as the days gone by as the war keeps getting worse. Hadrian would have to choose a side, and his decision will affect the fate of two nations and the fate of Tamriel**

 **And he knows what he needs to do….**


End file.
